


An Office Interlude

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Guri is perfectly capable of offering pleasure as much as violence.





	An Office Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).

Guri stalked into his office with all the contained grace Prince Xizor had paid for. Her clothing was simple and black, overlaid with a hint of armor that was more for show than practicality. Her systems were not so feeble as the bodies of mere humans. A mistake her targets never survived making.

But then, none of them survived at all.

“I’ve the details on the Ororo Corporation you asked for,” she said, her voice as temptingly cool as ever. Another temptation she offered to species more hot headed than Xizor’s own. “Their leadership won’t be difficult to eliminate.”

Xizor leaned back in his chair and stared up at the pattern of stars in the ceiling above him. It would be yet another victory, accompanied with millions more credits to keep the score. It had not yet brought the information he wished, but with his network that would come with time. His lifespan allowed more than enough of that.

“Good.” He slid his hand across the desk before him, knocking gems and spice-spider silk to the floor. Paltry trifles offered for his favor. He’d remember them if only to punish those who’d thought his favor bought so easily.

Guri stood there, waiting until he tapped the now-empty surface.

“I’ve another task for you,” Xizor said to her. “My latest mistress has begun to bore me. Test this chair with me to ensure its sturdiness.”

That made Guri smile, the sharp-toothed expression such a perfect replica of the more useful parts of humanity. She strode over to stand before him, legs straddling his as she placed herself between chair and desk.

“I know the baubles bored you,” she said. Her hand found the back of his neck, stroking at it before she wrapped her fingers in the black strands of his pulled-back hair.

A single tug drew his head back by that handle. He could hear fabric tearing, the soft impact of Guri’s clothing upon the floor. Her free hand pushed his robe back to expose his legs, undid the golden fabric of the pants beneath.

Then she lowered herself down onto his cock, as perfect, as real in this as she was in all other things. Another tug to his hair pulled his head back further, and the chair adjusted beneath him. His sharp nails clasped Guri’s cheek, marveled at the detail he’d seen hundreds of times before.

“If only I had a hundred of you,” he said. Withheld a small gasp as she twisted atop him. She felt so strong like this, and yet never quite showed such power as to ruin the facade of her humanity.

“I think you’d overtake the galaxy with five,” she said.

If things went well, if this distraction for Vader proved fruitful, he might still overtake it with one. But Xizor would finish the details of those plans later. His mind was cold, but he did not always need to leave his body so.

And better to be sure of how real Guri felt upon him.

As always her artificial flesh held every detail of her human illusion. He flicked her perfectly pert nipples with the long nails of his hand, pulled her to him in turn as her grip on his hair tightened. The pace of her hips slowed. He was no short-lived human to rush at all of this.

He was no fool to rush at all.

His skin slowly edged to from green to gold. Xizor held the pattern of his breathing, held restraint upon himself despite how swift his body could respond if he willed it. He was no weakling to resist constant challenge.

And to wait here, to draw out the moment in resistance to the way Guri rocked upon him, every shift of her hips perfectly chosen...oh that was a challenge that never grew dull. Despite her loyalty. Despite how every inch of her had been formed to specification. For him as much as her tasks.

Her designers were dead for safety, not jealousy. He would not allow such things to creep beneath true, cold sense.

Xizor exhaled. Now he had waited long enough. His skin shaded into orange as he chose to resist desire no longer.

So he let his body shake her beneath her until a tug to his hair pulled him still. Guri knew his taste in games all too well. She braced her hand against his chest and leaned toward him, and her blonde hair was a loose wreath about her face.

The kiss was swift and bitter, her tongue did not wait for allowance inside. Lips pushed open as her hand slid across the perfect muscles of his chest. She held him there until he could barely breathe. One moment more and he’d have acted, presumed she had betrayed him then, somehow.

She leaned back until the pressure overwhelmed him, twisted and stopped it again, binding him at just the moment of release. Xizor could feel the pain from every strand of hair she held.

What a beautiful weapon she was; willing to betray everyone save him.

And then she spread her legs wider and allowed him his release. Even that felt slow, waves of it staggering across his body as he looked back to the ceiling and gasped.

Guri let go her grip on his hair and stepped back from him.

“I’ll contact you once the mission is done,” she said, already gathering up her clothing. Already back to efficiency.

Still, Xizor did so enjoy the view as he watched her go.


End file.
